<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You by DRE_am7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986026">I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRE_am7/pseuds/DRE_am7'>DRE_am7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Tucy, chenford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRE_am7/pseuds/DRE_am7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Chen has survived being kidnapped by a serial killer, became a full fledged police officer, and kept her crush on Tim Bradford to herself. Lucy comes face to face with the person that haunts her nightmares and needs help. Tim Bradford knew a lot of things about himself and one of those things is that he loves Lucy Chen. Can they help each other out of a bad situation, and what happens when those feelings come to the surface. (I'm bad at descriptions it's really just a lot of fluff and angst)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me if this is bad it's my first time having a go at writing fanfic. Lucy and Tim need to be together and I will go down with this ship. This is a world in which Caleb was not killed instead Nolan managed to save him and he was arrested and sentenced to the death penalty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      I need you. Three words that always sent a sharp panic through Tim Bradford. These three words are simple in itself but from Lucy Chen they mean a lot more. There are 4 times Lucy has texted him those words. Once when she was having a panic attack in her apartment and her roommate Jackson West had gone to his boyfriend's house. Another when she had gone to the tattoo parlor to get the tattoo that a serial killer had engraved in her side removed, but decided she wanted to keep it as a sign of her strength and needed a ride home. Again, when her firefighter boyfriend had decided Lucy's trauma was to much and left her feeling damaged when he broke up with her. Lastly,  the day the news reported Caleb Wright had escaped from prison. </p><p>     Tim Bradford had just got home from walking Kojo when he heard the news. He had turned on the T.V. letting the news station play in the background while he made himself a sandwich. He sat down on the couch and gave Kojo a look as he begged for a bite of Tim's sandwich. That's when he tuned into what the reporter was saying. </p><p>     "Earlier today an orchestrated prison break went down at the California penitentiary. 3 Inmates escaped including renowned serial killer Caleb Wright." Tim shot up from his seat and cursed. This could not be happening. A prison break in the first place was terrible it meant weeks of searching cars and putting up blockades to find the escaped inmates, but Caleb escaping was the worst possible thing that could happen. </p><p>     As those thoughts flashed through his head he received the text. <em>I need you </em>from Lucy. He immediately grabbed his keys and wallet off the kitchen counter and rushed to his truck. His thoughts were flying the entire way to Lucy's apartment. Lucy had to be panicking. How could she not be? Lucy had finally found safety and security in her life and then it was snatched out from under her. </p><p>     When he finally reached Lucy's apartment he barely even locked the doors to his truck before flying up the stairs deciding the elevator was to slow. He got to her door and knocked three times. The door opened almost immediately meaning Lucy was waiting right by it for him to come. He took in her appearance. Splotchy face, bloodshot eyes, and she was wearing a large sweater that swallowed her small frame. </p><p>     Tim immediately wrapped her in a hug and felt her head rest on his chest. He brushed back her hair and whispered assurances. She sniffled, but didn't move allowing Tim to hold her silently. He didn't know how long they stood there simply soaking up the comfort from being around another person who understood them completely. At some point they had moved further into the apartment, shutting the door. They sat on the couch right next to each other thighs touching. </p><p>     "It's going to be okay boot," Tim said "We'll find him. Everyone's going to be on full alert and I'm sure night shift is already looking."</p><p>     "I know I just thought this was done, I thought I could feel safe again. I finally stopped looking over my shoulder, and surrounding myself with people I'm comfortable with every time I go out. I was just getting comfortable with my life again, and I feel like it's been snatched from me."</p><p>     Tim studied her face as she spoke and noticed how she was holding herself together by pure willpower. Her faced was scrunched together in concentration as she spoke obviously trying not to start crying again. </p><p>     "I know Lucy, but I'm here with you okay. We'll get through this and I'll be with you every step of the way." As he spoke he knew he had let some of the love he felt for Lucy shine through his words, but he needed her to know that he wasn't going to leave her to face this alone. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe. She looked up at him and it almost looked like confusion before it turned to gratefulness. </p><p>    "Okay, Okay," She muttered almost to herself before she continued "You really think they're going to catch Caleb."</p><p>    He considered his answer for a moment before replying. He knew Lucy needed him to be honest, but he also wanted to be comforting and reassuring to the younger officer. </p><p>    "I think that it's going to happen soon. Maybe not tonight, maybe not even this week, but we will find him. Until we do I'll be right here with you the whole time. I promise you I will do absolutely everything I can so he doesn't lay a finger on you." </p><p>    They both knew what he wanted to promise, and they also knew he couldn't. As much as he wanted to say that Caleb would absolutely not touch her he couldn't promise that. They both knew Lucy was the thing Caleb didn't get to finish and that means Caleb would be coming after Lucy the second he got the chance. </p><p>    Right at that moment the door whipped open and Lucy, and Tim shot apart drawing their off-duty weapons. Jackson West barreled into the apartment looking around. Once Lucy and Tim had registered it was Jackson and not a threat they lowered their weapons and tucked them away. </p><p>    "Lucy oh my god I can't believe this has happened are you oka- oh hi Tim," Jackson rambled before interrupting himself "I just came back to make sure Lucy's okay. Sorry if I scared you. You are okay right Lucy?" </p><p>     "Yeah Jackson I'm alright you didn't have to come back. I'll be okay."</p><p>     "Are you kidding Luce of course I'd come back I'm not going to let you be alone right now."</p><p>    Tim watched their exchange and noticed the relief on both of their faces and realized that Lucy now had 2 people that would not leave her side until Caleb was caught to make sure she would be okay.</p><p>    "Alright," Tim said "how about this we order some food, and watch a movie, and then we take shifts staying awake just in case. I think it would make everyone feel better if we knew there was always someone on guard." Both Lucy and Jackson nodded so he continued with his plan. </p><p>    "How about sushi? Does that sound good to everyone?" Lucy and Jackson both nodded again so he drafted Jackson to go order the sushi.</p><p>    "Just get a few of everything, and Oh, get some spring rolls please" Lucy said flashing Jackson a smile as he retreated down the hallway to order the sushi. </p><p>    Lucy and Tim dropped to the couch again this time about a foot apart facing each other.</p><p>    "So what movie should we watch?" Lucy asked grabbing the remote. </p><p>    "I'm not picky just not anything Lovey-dovey." </p><p>    "What makes you think I like Lovey-dovey? That's all Jackson." Tim laughed and turned towards the T.V. </p><p>    "Okay so then what type of movies do you want to watch."</p><p>    "I thought you'd never ask what about star wars" Lucy didn't wait for him to respond and instead just the first technically third star wars movie. </p><p>    When Jackson came back into the living room and sat on the other side of Lucy he groaned. </p><p>    "Star wars again we just watched star wars last week."</p><p>     "That was the sequels this is the originals not even close to the same thing Jackson." Tim shook his head at the two of them but had to agree the originals and sequels were in very different categories. </p><p>    A quarter of the way through the movie the sushi arrived. Tim got up to get the sushi. When he brought it back Lucy had set out plates for them. She dished up the sushi and they all ate and watched the movie quietly. </p><p>   When the movie was finished all the sushi was gone and Lucy was asleep with her head thrown back breathing lightly. </p><p>   "We should let Lucy sleep I'll take the first shift if you take the second one" Tim said to Jackson after the credits started rolling. </p><p>   "Deal I'll take Lucy to bed wake me up at around 3 Am" Tim nodded at Jackson's statement and started to clean up the mess from the sushi. Jackson put Lucy's arm around his shoulders and dragged her to her feet. Lucy mumbled and groaned and walked with Jackson to her room. Tim didn't think she ever really woke up because as soon as she was adjusted under the blankets she didn't stir and her breathing remained steady. </p><p>    After Tim had cleaned up the mess he situated himself staring at the doors and the windows with his gun ready next to him. He sat there for about an hour before he felt himself drifting off so he got up to walk around the apartment stretching his muscles to wake himself up. He did this intermittently until Jackson relieved him at 3 Am. </p><p>   "I'm just going to sleep on the couch. You got this covered?" Tim asked directing his question to Jackson as he arranged the couch pillows. Jackson nodded and in a couple of minutes Tim was out cold the exhaustion from the day helping him get to sleep quickly. </p><p>    When Tim woke up the sunlight was filtering through the windows and there was a faint itching on his forehead. He reached up to scratch the itch and he found a sticky note was stuck there. He shook his head knowing this was the work of his boot. </p><p>
  <em>Tim-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jackson and I went to get coffee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't worry about us we'll be fine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what you want I'll bring it back for </em>
</p><p>
  <em>you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            -Boot</em>
</p><p>Tim tried his best to not get concerned knowing Lucy and Jackson could take care of themselves. He put the couch pillows back in order and pulled out his phone deciding to wait here until Lucy got back instead of chasing after her like his heart wanted him to. </p><p>   </p><p>                                                                 ______________________________________________________</p><p>    Lucy and Jackson rode to coffee shop blasting music, talking, and laughing like normal. If there was one thing Jackson was good at making horrible situations feel somewhat normal was one of them. They parked in front of the coffee shop and headed in. There were only a a few patrons and the barista behind the counter. </p><p>   "You know what I want Lucy, right? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Lucy nodded and Jackson headed to the bathroom. Lucy immediately felt alone, and also like she was being watched. For a second she thought about calling Jackson back, she knew he would understand, but that was ridiculous. She wasn't alone she was in a cafe with people near a very crowded street. She was about to panic when a cop entered the shop to stand in line behind her. The cop was familiar and it made her feel safer just knowing that it was one of her colleagues. That is until the cop grabbed her shoulder. </p><p>   "Ma'am you are under arrest for the burglary of a civilian." before Lucy could recover from her shock the cop already had one handcuff on. </p><p>   "What? that's ridiculous I'm a cop, I've done nothing wrong" That's when she placed the cop it was Caleb. He had buzzed off his hair and acquired a facial scar so she hadn't noticed before. Panic and dread filled her stomach. This could not be happening. Not again. The patrons and the barista stared at them open-mouthed. </p><p>   "Help! Help me! This isn't a real cop I'm being kidnapped." Nobody made a move to help her. Of course they didn't they thought she was an insane criminal. God where was Jackson. Lucy was being dragged out of the coffee shop and without her hands she couldn't fight back. She kicked her legs and went limp but it didn't help. Caleb was strong. Her vision blurred with tears. She was thrown in the back of a van and Jackson ran out of the bathroom right as Caleb slammed the door shut. </p><p>    In that one glimpse she could see panic, and fear, but also determination. Lucy and Jackson had a leg up on Caleb. He thought Lucy was alone but she had Jackson. Lucy just hoped he would be able to find her if she ended up with another tattoo because of this she was going to kill someone. </p><p>                                                                 ______________________________________________________</p><p>    Tim was still waiting half an hour later when his phone rang. He was expecting Lucy so he answered it without thinking, but when Jackson started talking there was a seed of dread. </p><p>    "Bradford, we went to get coffee, and then I walked out for just a second and I came back and he had her. He grabbed her and put her in a van. I got the licence plate number, and I already called it in. What do I do?"</p><p>     "What are you talking about Jackson? Are you saying Caleb has her?" </p><p>    "Yes he does. What do we do?" Anger, and fear filled up Tim's whole body. He had one job keep Lucy safe and he couldn't do it. Okay Tim think, think, think. Okay Jackson has the licence plate so they're going to put an APB out on the van let's see what can I do.</p><p>     "Okay Jackson here's what we're going to do let's go see Nell meet me at the station in 15." He heard the line click and rushed out of the apartment to where he had parked the truck last night. </p><p>     He drove to the station as fast as he could go while still being safe. Nell had to know how to help. He didn't know what the next step would be if she didn't know how to help. When he arrived at the station instead of changing into his uniform like usual he ran inside to the dispatch office. Jackson was waiting outside in plain clothes and followed him in. </p><p>     "Hi Tim I heard what happened are you okay" Nell asked as Tim and Jackson burst through the door.</p><p>     "Not really but let's not talk about it I need your help."</p><p>     "Okay whatever you need I'm here to help."</p><p>     "Jackson got the licence plate number what can you do with that."</p><p>     "I can see what address the licence plate is attached to but I bet it's faked"</p><p>     "That's okay I want to know what it's registered to"</p><p>      Nell started clicking away on her keyboard. Tim was shifting from foot to foot and Jackson was wringing his hands in anticipation. Both of them were full of emotions of guilt and fear and they just wanted to find Lucy. </p><p>      "I got it the licence that Jackson got is registered to 1800 Washington lane." Tim yelled a thank you and ran to the shop with Jackson hot on his heels. Jackson barely had time to shut the passenger door before Tim was speeding to the address with the lights and siren on. The whole way the only thoughts in his head were I can't let him hurt Lucy. I can't let that monster hurt her. </p><p>     When they arrived at the house Jackson and Tim went through the paces of clearing the house but they could tell that it was abandoned the moment they go their eyes on it. </p><p>    "It's all clear sir." Tim quickly ran his hands through his hair and took a second to loose control. </p><p>    "Damn!" He yelled before quickly getting a hold of himself and turning to Jackson. </p><p>    "Let's call for backup and have them check this place out then we'll figure something out based on what we figure out by clearing this house," Tim said "You go call for backup I'll start the secondary sweep."</p><p>    He walked through all the rooms in the house slowly taking in every piece of them. There wasn't much in the way of decor which is why the framed picture of a small brunette girl jumped out at him. As far as Tim knew Caleb didn't have any kids. So the little girl in a pink tutu and her front teeth missing wasn't his, but it had to have some significant value if it was the one piece of decoration he decided to put in the whole house. </p><p>   Tim reached for the picture frame and when he picked it up the whole back of the frame fell out taped to the back was a baggy of a powdery white substance that looked like drugs and a piece of paper with extremely detailed plans on the prison break and what to do after. He searched through the whole paper before finding an address towards the end that the sick bastard planned to keep Lucy at. </p><p>   "West! I got it! Get in the shop let's go!" He yelled running out down the front porch. Jackson hopped in the passenger seat of the car as Tim closed the door of the drivers seat and they once again sped to an address without knowing what they were going to find there. He heard the fuzzy sound of Jackson calling it in and he heard the sirens going above the shop, but it all sounded muffled as if he was underwater. His hands were starting to shake on the steering wheel.</p><p>    As soon as they reached the secondary location he could tell it was where Lucy was being held. It was almost as if he could feel her presence the closer he got. He gave Jackson a subtle head nod and they breached the door clearing the house room by room. When they reached the living room he let Jackson clear it and turned to go down the hallway. It was then that he noticed the mirror that showed a pair of muddy tennis shoes. </p><p>   He walked down the hallway preparing himself for a fight as soon as he turned with his gun up Caleb jumped on him with a flying tackle. His flight or fight reaction triggered and he engaged in the fist fight of his life. </p><p>                                                           ______________________________________________________</p><p>     When Lucy Chen woke up she had the worst sense of deja vu ever. She was strapped to a cold metal table the zip-ties digging into her wrist and the chilly surface causing her to shiver.</p><p>     "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy I feel like we've been in this situation before," the grating voice of Caleb taunted her "Although this time is a little different I know what you're capable of, and nobody knows it was me this time when I grabbed you you we're all alone." Lucy frowned but internally there was a beacon of hope shining through. Jackson had seen. Jackson and Tim would be coming for her. </p><p>     "You're not going to answer me huh, well I guess that's alright for now. You'll be screaming in no time." Lucy shivered again as Caleb threatened her. She could hear his footsteps retreating to a different room and she studied her surroundings. It looked like a pretty big house especially for L.A. it was sparsely furnished but she could tell it could be beautiful. While she was stuck in her thoughts Caleb came back standing over her. </p><p>     "I think it's time to get your restraints off don't you think?" Lucy was confused why would he take her restraints off. He pulled on the restraints causing the zip ties to cut her skin blood trickled down her wrists. </p><p>     She pulled her hands to her chest before making a wild swing for Caleb's face. He grabbed her wrists causing her to hiss in pain as her hands tightly gripped her fresh cuts. He used one hand to hold both of her wrists above her head. Lucy thrashed her body and wrists but she was tired and Caleb was strong. Caleb tutted lightly and shushed her. </p><p>     "You psychopath," Lucy growled "Let go of me!" Caleb only laughed at her and reached down to pull at the hem of her shirt lifting it above her head and she finally understood why Caleb had taken off her restraints. </p><p>     "No! No! Don't touch me!" Lucy yelled trying to bite Caleb's arms. This only earned her a slap to the face and her shirt came all the way off. She was glad she had thrown on a comfortable sports bra that covered everything before leaving the house this morning. Right as he was starting to unbutton her jeans the sound of tires screeching reverberated outside the window. </p><p>      Caleb looked out the window and cursed. He retied the zip ties right as Lucy had finished re-buttoning her jeans leaving her to lay helplessly on the table again. Caleb was standing right outside in the hallway and she didn't yell fearing whoever was here would run straight into Caleb's trap. When she heard Tim's voice yell clear she almost cried from happiness. She leaned back her head to better see where Caleb was standing. Tim rounded the corner and pointed his gun at Caleb. Instead of freezing Caleb flying tackled Tim. </p><p>     They rolled and tussled on the ground exchanging blows in both the forms of punches and kicks. Eventually Tim struggled his way on top of Caleb and started punching him. After Caleb was knocked unconscious he didn't stop just kept hitting and hitting. </p><p>     "Tim, Tim please stop. Don't kill him you'll regret it just please come help me. Please." She begged with him. Tim looked up at her and pain filled his eyes. He quickly flipped Caleb over and handcuffed him. When Jackson came into the room he handed him Caleb and told him to lock him up. Tim ran into the room quickly snapping off the zip ties being careful to not put any pressure on her abused wrists. He then helped her pull back on her T-shirt. That's when Lucy's tough exterior started to break. She began to sob and Tim gathered her into his arms hugging her close to his chest. He cradled her and held her head as she pressed it into his shoulder. He heard the ambulance pull in and knew that if anyone else tried to touch her she would panic. He placed one arm under her knees and the other under her back and picked her up. She further curled into him hiding her face. When they reached the ambulance Tim set her on the gurney despite the EMT's protests of wanting to do it themselves. Tim barely heard Grey's request for his statement as he loaded into the ambulance the the paramedics closed the doors behind. </p><p>     Tim didn't know if it was Lucy's adrenaline or if it was she was tired but she grabbed his hand as Tim sat next to her in the ambulance, and she whispered I love you in a barely audible manner. Tim was so shocked that it took him a second to whisper I love you too before she passed out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. This is not beta-read all mistakes are my own if you find anything please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>